Keep-alive electrodes or keep-alive cells have been used with most types of gas-filled cold cathode display devices to assist in initiating operation of these devices. In a typical D.C. gas-filled display device, in which the electrodes are in contact with the gas, the keep-alive cells are typically separate anode and cathode electrodes, also disposed in the gas. A new gas-filled display device which is described and claimed in copending application Ser. No. 51,313, filed June 22, 1979, includes the D.C. scanning cells and A.C. memory cells. This device is a memory panel, and it presents special keep-alive problems which are solved by a keep-alive arrangement comprising a novel combination of A.C. and D.C. electrodes.